La Clé
by Uly-san
Summary: L'histoire, le temps, une miche de pain... Ce ne sont que des faits existentiels. La Vie, fille favori de cette dernière, possède son héritage le plus incroyable, le Savoir. Cependant, jamais personne avant lui n'avait jamais réussi à s'en emparer. Il était le seul, il était un Dieu et un mortel, une essence et l'Existence. Car malgré lui, il possédait La Clé. God!Like Naruto.
_Existence_.

Un mot ambiguë, aux définitions multiples et à l'application infinie mais qui possède uniquement deux formes de manifestations.

L'existence est temps. Une loi, une dimension universelle qui permet à toutes choses d'exister et de disparaître, de naître et de mourir, de tracer puis s'effacer.

Sous cette forme, toutes créations par nature sont donc essentielles. L'essence est fille de l'existence, et est définie par cette dernière.

Au cours du cour infini de ce fleuve dimensionnel, parmi les roches, l'énergie, les astres, les éléments, certaines des essences de l'existence ont été dotées d'une unique, inégalable.. Magnifique capacité.

La Vie est l'essence apogée de l'existence. Sa plus belle création, sa plus complexifiée, sa plus perfectionnée. Elle y a fournie ses plus langoureux labeurs, lui faisant grâce de son ultime attention et l'honneur prestigieux de son amour.

L'inimaginable don de la vie, était enfermé, scellé et dissimulé par la _Clé_. L'existence lui avait fait grâce du pouvoir infini de sa propre nature. En chaque Vie subsistait tout autant le savoir de l'eau, de la pierre, de la nourriture, de l'énergie, de l'air, du langage, de l'esprit que le savoir de la technologie du plus petit appareil jusqu'au plus perfectionné qui ne pourra jamais être créé, de la philosophie qu'elle soit à caractère maléfique ou bénéfique, de l'histoire à jamais prescrite dans le temps et que les secrets de l'existence. La _Clé_ des secrets de l'existence.

Parue en une époque immémoriale, commençant le traçage de son éphémère trace au travers du temps, elle était née cellule unique. La première bactérie, composée des ingrédients bio-chimiques présents dans sa toute première maison, auberge première de sa toute première aventure, l'océan Terrestre. Le _tout premier organisme,_ luisant de sa couleur grisâtre en ces fond marins inhabités, se fendit rapidement en deux, donnant naissance au deuxième individu de l'histoire de la vie.

Imitant son homologue, qui, ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, l'accompagna en tant que pionnier dans la création des premiers colonisateurs de la Terre, se fendit en deux à son tour, totalisant une communauté de quatre individus. Sous l'œil luisant de fierté de leur créatrice.

De fils en aiguilles, de jours en jours, d'années en années, de millénaires en millénaires. La communauté primaire unicellulaire était composée de milliards d'individus. Lassée de la monotonie de ces billes microscopiques si peu abouties, Créatrice, dans son savoir infini leur permit alors l'évolution.

Le _Darwinisme_ sous sa forme la plus primaire fut alors né. En conséquence, le monde gronda.. La Mer se dressa sur des dizaines de mètres, accompagnée d'un orage aussi effrayant que bruyant. Des failles plus profondes les plus que les autres s'ouvrirent sous la puissante force sismique du tremblement des continents. Le monde prenait vie.. Après la fin du multi-millionnaire cataclysme, la tombée des tempêtes dévoilèrent alors des paysages..

En quelques millions d'années, la Terre avait été refaçonnée.. ! Adaptée !

L'astre s'était transformé pour accueillir les premiers êtres pluricellulaires, dernières formidables créations en dates, et ce n'était que le début !

En très peu de temps ensuite, les premières plantes.. Algues ! Avaient vues le jour. Rien de que de petites taches de mousses vertes sur les roches pures des eaux douces.. Quelques centimètres à peine !

C'était pour cela que le monde était entré dans une telle fureur ? Pour de petites plantes verte.. ?

Si la moindre petite vibration semble capable d'engendrer de telles apocalypses, qu'est ce que cela sera lorsque des êtres à milliards de cellules fouleront le sol terrestre ?

C'était l'aube de la vie, émergée de son liquide plasmatique océanique, les premiers être animaliers foulèrent le sol de la Terre. Contrastant l'égale immensité des arbres les plus fous aux cailloux les plus pitoyablement petits, par les peaux gluantes tel les vieilles vases les plus visqueusement répugnantes aux plus doux des pelages de châtaignes, par les dents les plus acérées à la plus mignonne des petites quenottes. Sous l'œil jaloux de la monotonie des planètes au travers des univers se tenait là, un véritable paradis de vie à nul autre pareil.

La vie prospéra donc ainsi. Évoluant aux fils des milliers, puis des millions, puis des milliards d'années qui les séparaient pré historiquement de sa création. Un jour, l'Existence fit son essence vitale la plus aboutie, la plus parfaite. Une essence dénuée de tout défauts quels qu'ils soient.

Une toute petite graine, d'une toute jeune espèce végétale ne pouvant se targuer que de quelques centaines d'années d'existence avait été victime d'une mutation pour le moins.. Particulière.

Elle avait prit le Pouvoir de la Vie. De par certaines circonstances totalement inédites au travers de la préhistoire, cette jeune pousse à la vulve toute juste éclatée s'était retrouvée déchirée dans toute son intégrité, de tout son être. Sa propre essence avait été perturbée ! Modifiée ! Transcendée .. !

Elle l'avait sentie. Avec tout le discernement don elle était capable, un tel bouleversement ne pouvait être ignoré, même par le plus insignifiant des êtres. Cette lourde pulsation fréquente, cette appel de savoir créé en chacune d'entre elles, le rejet de l'étouffement et de l'absurdité..

Oui.. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.. En ce petit Baobab tout juste venu au monde était dissimulé un _Cœur_.

Cœur vert qui, à chacun de ses battements, lui insufflait un peu plus le pouvoir, le savoir, la vie..

A chaque battements en lui naissait une branche, une racine, une feuille.. Quelques centimètres de hauteur ou d'autres d'épaisseur. La vie inondait en elle plus que dans n'importe quel autre être vivant.

Quand à la nouvelle saison apparurent les premières fleurs, Elle savait.. Elle savait, sentait, entendait, voyait tout. Chaque battements lui apportaient les nouvelles du monde. Le moindre petit lapin, petit dauphin, énorme cachalot ou dernière des larves de chenilles, goûtant avidement une douce feuille d'eucalyptus rafraîchie par la rosée matinale ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec la Vie.

Mais l'Existence ne jugea pas cela suffisant. La vie, le savoir.. Des dons uniques qui sauraient être infiniment convoités. C'était énorme.. Mais insuffisant pour se prétendre la perfection.

De par ce constat, les douces abeilles de miel délicieusement fondant à la saison des amours vinrent s'agglutiner en ses douces fleurs rouges à taches noires nonagonales. Déposant les cellules spermatiques désirées sur les fins pistils floraux.

C'était sa première fois, la fécondation. Encore une fois, devait t-elle trouver ça normal ? Si l'amour est une notion, qui, elle le savait, serait seulement applicable dans plusieurs milliers d'années. Alors qu'elle était-ce cette puissante sensation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'un peu plus de cette poudre sexuelle se mêlait doucement à la fragile tige rose qui composait son organe sexuel féminin ?

Elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle était la seule sur cette terre à pouvoir faire ça.. Penser, voir, connaître absolument tout du monde. Ce _Cœur vert_ lui avait donné plus que la sur-vitalité et la connaissance.

Il lui avait donné une âme, le pouvoir de la pensée. Ce pouvoir cognitif qui lui permettait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et d'interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela lui avait permit de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule au monde à se _poser des questions_ , à vouloir donner un sens à tout ce qu'il se fait, à tout les autres font. Terriblement évident quand on y pense ! Quel être intelligent pouvait se targuer de se reproduire avec le premier venu, se retirer, et laisser la progéniture livrée à elle même ?

En parlant de progéniture, était-ce cela la sensation terriblement puissante qui nous envahissait lors de la reproduction ?

Cette extase incontrôlable, dont l'intensité semblait hors des limites définies de mesures.. Cela paraissait presque ridicule.

La puissance inondait son corps, parcourait ses fibres, sa vitalité devenait ultime. Elle sentait tout le pouvoir la traverser, transcendant son existence dans chacune des petites parcelles de son être, gravant dans l'échelle tourbillonnante universelle de la vie sa trace, sa présence. Tel le Cœur Vert avant lui, un Poumon Bleu avait germé au sein du tronc de son corps membrale. Il suintait la puissance. Bien plus que la petite pompe cardiaque qui s'était introduit en elle une année avant. Il buvait à grosse gorgée l'énergie Terrestre pour en regorger ses plus fines comme ses plus grosses fibres, un extase de bien être qu'elle pensait inatteignable.

Très vite ses feuilles s'élargirent, se gorgèrent d'eau, de liquides vital, leurs donnant les plus harmonieuses courbes vertes. Ses branches prirent de l'ampleur et son tronc s'élargit, laissant passer les étouffants ruisseaux de vie qui circulaient en lui. Ainsi du haut de sa centaine de mètres en altitude, de ses quelques dix mètres d'épaisseur et de ses racines aussi profondes que puissantes, elle semblait dominer la forêt. Elle voyait tout avec un grand T, la petite pousse banale qu'elle était un an plus tôt est devenue la Reine de la Terre. Elle savait tout, aussi bien ce qu'il était arrivé il y a huit cent milles ans que ce qu'il allait advenir dans un million d'année.

Elle était la quintessence de la vie, de l'évolution. Un pouvoir à nul autre pareil sur Terre, les plantes autour d'elles se nourrissaient des éclats de vitalité émanent d'elle, les lianes fleuries s'enrouaient autours de ses branches, la décorant de colliers de fleurs roses, la douce mousse regorgeant d'eau poussait en abondance sous les effluvent de son pouvoir de vie.

Ainsi durant des centaines et des centaines d'années, la Terre, la _Forêt_ , connurent leur période la plus florissante. La Reine était éternelle, sacrée, immuable. Que cela soit le règne animal ou végétal, tout tournait autour d'elle, elle était le vénérable temple de leur existence.

Un jour, après avoir vue chaque jour des centaines d'animaux et des plantes toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres pendant cent milliers d'années, elle vit un animal insolite, unique.. Il avait attisé sa curiosité et réciproquement elle avait attisée la leur. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il adviendrait de cet animal, qui le regardait de ses petits yeux blancs, se tenant sur ses deux proéminentes battes arrières, touchant l'écorce de ses belles racines avec ses deux frêles mains, humant son doux bois rosé par l'aube de son fin nez de chair.

 _L'Homme._

De tout le règne animal et végétal, même _elle,_ Il était le seul à s'être vêtu.. Du jamais vu ! Il avait été le tout premier à avoir _pensé_ que se vêtir était un signe distinctif des plus révélateur de l'intelligence en ce monde. La Reine avait déterminée que le récemment dénommé Humain était de sexe féminin. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle portait une robe de soie blanche, un chapeau de paille et marchait pied nus.

Elle était venu là. L'avait humée, l'avait caressée, l'avait regardée.. ! Elle s'était même couché entre deux de ses racines comme tant d'autres animaux avant elle. Que devait t-elle faire ? La chasser pour ce qu'elle ferrait dans le futur, comme tant d'autres de ses semblables ? Inenvisageable. Ce serait revenir à faire le mal, ce qui dans sa position était.. Bah inenvisageable. Aujourd'hui c'était une fille belle, très belle même si l'on se fiait aux caractères de sélection de son espèce. Son cœur et son esprit était purs également, elle n'avait jamais rien commit de mal ou répréhensible. Enfin.. Selon elle.

Car s'aventurer dans la forêt sacrée, au cœur vital de celle ci qui plus est, est considéré comme un crime capital de la plus grande ampleur par les représentants de l'espèce humaine. C'est souiller l'Esprit Divin de la Nature, souiller L'arbre, c'est souiller _Shinjuu_. C'était le nom qui lui était donné dans le peuple de sa jeune réfugier. Heureusement pour elle, elle était de sang royal, elle ne pouvait en conséquence selon eux souiller quelconque chose que ce soit, de par leur pureté naturelle.

Elle allait la tester, oui.. Si elle ne savait comment se comporter avec ceux de son espèce alors elle se devait de vérifier leurs intentions, ce de quoi ils étaient capables. En cette conviction, concentrant ses efforts et usant de son pouvoir divin, de sa fleur est alors né son premier fruit, qui lui même contenait ses première graines.

Il était bleu, de forme fraisière, énorme comme trois sanglier des montagnes. Son aura était d'amour, envoûtante, une véritable perfection architecturale.

Si elle osait toucher au fruit défendu alors elle détruirait son espèce. Cela ne faisait parti que de son devoir de détruire ceux qui osaient s'affranchir des lois démocratiquement votées par leur propre peuple, et si même la plus pure des pousses était atteinte par le vice de l'égocentrisme, alors aucunes d'entre elles ne méritaient de grandir.

Elle allait sacrifier ses premiers enfants dans l'expérience d'une espèce, c'était le plus grand honneur à jamais obtenable par la doyenne du règne biologique. Une raison à la hauteur du sacrifice. La chair végétale contenue dans ce fruit n'était pas seulement détentrice de ses graines de vie non.. Elle avait aussi héritée du pouvoir de l'énergie, contenue dans son Poumon Bleu. Et le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait si un humain s'en emparait ne la rassurait absolument pas. Mais elle était prête à courir le risque pour cela. De toute façon, cela ne serait pas si grave n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aurait qu'à la tuer et le récupérer, non ?

Émergeant de son lourd sommeil réparateur au coin de l'arbre, la jeune blanche émit un cri perçant à travers la forêt. Faisant s'envoler la multitude de petits oiseaux qui se tenaient tranquillement à proximité dans une véritable nuée aviaire. Quelle horreur.. C-Cette horrible chenille gluante et puante était montée sur son né ! Sur son né bordel ! Il avait été souillé par cette innommable créature.. Apocalypse Now.

Ni pensant plus, elle se leva, s'étirant par la même occasion. Que lui était t-il arrivé déjà ? Ah, oui ! Kaguya, puisque c'était son nom, s'était enfuie de sa demeure deux jours plus tôt afin d'échapper au mariage arrangé qui lui avait été imposé. Une pratique courante chez les familles nobles. C'était tout simplement impensable pour elle.

Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Rentrer chez elle ? Dans ce cas, à quoi cela aurait t-il servi de partir comme ça ? Ces larmes n'auraient servies à rien ! Courir jours et nuits dans la forêt sous la pluie, cette colère sans nom qu'elle avait exprimée si violemment contre son père, cette atroce douleur dans ses mains, ses bras, ses pieds, ses jambes.. Tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Encore une fois, inconcevable.

Mais maintenant, elle se trouvait au cœur de la Forêt Sacrée ! Pire même ! A côté du Shinjuu ! L'arbre éternel que personne n'aurait jamais du souiller

de sa présence ! Le crime ultime dont la sentence divine ne serait autre que la fin des Hommes ! Rien que ça..

..

..

..

.

Bah en fait.. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire vraiment de toute façon ? Après tout ce n'était que des rumeurs dont si elle se souvient bien, avaient été popularisées et induites dans la culture populaire que quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt par de vieux sorciers séniles venant des terres d'Ouest. C'est à dire bah.. Ici..

Rho et puis merde ! Elle était une princesse ! Héritière qui plus est ! Tout lui était du et rien ne pourrait jamais être souillé de sa présence ! Sa famille descendait elle même de Dieu. Faut pas abuser.

Et maintenant elle avait faim. Et comme elle avait faim et que c'est une princesse alors elle mangera ce qu'elle voudrait. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Alors regardons ce qu'il « y a au menu » comme on disait par chez elle.

Cessant ses songes de remise en cause identitaire, elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'y voir un magnifique banquet parfaitement remplit comme elle en avait l'habitude.

 _« Fallait s'y attendre hein.. Pas beaucoup d'espoir de trouver le repas de chez sois quand on a fugué de chez sois.. Logique. »_ Songea t-elle de dépit, plaquant sa main contre sa tête. Maudissant sa propre crédulité.

Pas de banquet à l'horizon.. Des vers, des lapins, un tas d'animaux étranges qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant et surtout _des fruits._ Elle choisit ces derniers. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la viande mais elle se voyait très mal aller en tuer un, faire un feu, le dépecer, le faire cuire plus ou moins bien, puis choper un ver intestinal.. Il était préférable de tenter des fruits malgré les risques de non comestibilité, de vers ou d'asticots, voir pire ! L'empoisonnement alimentaire !

Sa faim néanmoins en cet instant, surpassait toutes ses peurs. Ses yeux cherchaient avec frénésie quel fruit lui conviendrait le mieux. Elle avait l'embarra du choix.. Des Oranges ? Non, trop acide pour sa gorge desséchée. Des fraises ? Pas assez nourrissant. Des Poires ? Les risques de vers étaient élevés avec ce fruit, problématique. Des Pommes ? Beurk, c'était dégueulasse.

Un fruit attira rapidement son attention. Il était énorme, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait plus faim bien avant même de finir le fruit.

 _Une fraise géante ?_ Songea t-elle incrédule, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais c'était parfait ! Une fraise géante ! Parfait ! Qu'aurait-elle pu rêver de mieux ?! La taille était justement ce qu'il l'avait retenue de se tourner vers les fraises, aucuns doutes possibles ! C'était cela qu'elle mangerais dans la prochaine minute ! Elle n'en laisserait rien à personne ! C'était _sa_ fraise géante bleue.

..

..

..

.

Mais.. D'un côté elle était aussi à dix mètres du sol et surtout _dans l'Arbre Sacré._ Peut être que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était hors de portée des potentiels consommateurs ? Qu'allait t-il advenir si jamais elle faisait ce crime que nul homme conscient n'oserait même pas songer ? On parlait de . . quand même.. Pas rien.

Mais plus important, comment allait t-elle monter ? Elle n'avait pas de serviteurs ici. Ni même de braves gens honnêtes qui reconnaîtraient son pouvoir et iraient en haut de l'arbre pour aller chercher le fruit.

Ainsi, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle allait devoir grimper elle même, pieds nus, toute seule, la dizaine de mètre qui séparait le Fruit du sol. Malédiction.. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait t-il contre elle ? ..

Usant de ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan, elle se propulsa sur le tronc et gravit trois mètres d'un seul coup et attrapa la première branche de l'arbre. Malgré quelques frayeurs et glissades en escaladant les différentes branches, elle parvint rapidement à gravir la dizaine de mètre qui séparaient le fruit du sol. Regarder en bas l'exposait au risque plutôt élevé d'être prise d'un vertige et de tomber.. Réduisant ses efforts à néant et pire, la tuerait probablement. Elle maintint son regard sur le Fruit, s'avançant doucement pour ne pas glisser, à plat ventre, vers le bout de la branche.

 _Oh non.._

L'effroi s'emparait d'elle en même temps que la réalisation lui venait à l'esprit. Si le fruit était suspendu au bout de la branche et qu'elle était en train de ramper pour aller le chercher, alors comment allait-elle le manger ? Elle ne pourrait jamais porter un tel fruit, c'était impossible. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais non plus le manger à même la branche !

Qu'allait elle faire ? Sa faim la tiraillait tellement désormais qu'elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait la force de redescendre avant d'avoir manger quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance avec la fraise, même si elle pouvait y laisser la vie. C'était sa seule chance.

Elle glissa souplement sa petite main sur le fruit et tenta de le percer avec quelques doigts pour en arracher la chair. La peau tenant plus de la carapace compte tenu de sa dureté, elle se rapprocha doucement un peu plus et retenta avec toute sa main, d'une vigueur alimentée par la faim.

..

CRACK

..

..

.

Kaguya était paniquée, la branche avait émie un craquement. Retournant la tête dans un sursaut, elle vit la petite fissure qui s'était doucement formée sur la branche sous sa poitrine.

Si elle forçait à tenter de percer le fruit, elle casserait la branche. Si elle bougeait pour partir elle casserait encore un fois la branche. Quoi qu'elle fasse, la branche l'enverrait automatiquement immédiatement plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Entendant du bruit, elle leva la tête en direction du fruit pour voir un petit oiseau se poser tranquillement dessus, à son plus grand effroi. La princesse dans une vaine tentative de faire fuir l'oiseau, appuya un peu trop sur la branche, qui cassa.

Dans un réflexe de survie, elle sauta sur le fruit lui même en chute libre. Avalant en quelques secondes la distance qui les séparaient du sol, le fruit et son « passager » le heurtèrent dans un choc si violent que la fraise bleue fut littéralement pulvérisée. Des morceaux de fruits plus ou moins gros avaient été projetés un peu partout et le jus bleu avait repeint le sol, les arbres, les feuilles, les animaux et même la belle Kaguya.

La fraise ayant encaissée le choc dans sa totalité, la blanche n'avait pas été blessée. Juste repeinte en bleu.

Sans même songer une seule seconde à toute cette crasse fruitée, elle s'empara d'un morceau du fruit gros comme deux pastèques et juteux comme une pêche trop mûre et s'en sustenta en d'avides grandes bouchées .

La saveur était unique, exquise, à nul autres pareils ! Une texture de poire fraîche dégoulinant de jus sucré et aux pépins de fraisiers, un délice de sucre incomparable et divin. A défaut d'un autre mot.

Après une énième bouchée qu'elle ne comptait plus depuis longtemps déjà, une mystérieuse sensation de bien être se propagea alors doucement en elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais manquée de rien.. La disette lui semblait alors maintenant le pire fléau imaginable.

Ses fibres, sa tête, son cœur ! Tout son être était parcouru par ce frisson si excitant. Elle se sentait de pouvoir toucher la lune, serrer le soleil de sa petite et fragile main, pouvoir courir jusqu'au bout du monde sans jamais s'arrêter une seconde puis en contempler ses terres les plus reculées, inexplorées de l'homme.

Sous les yeux spirituels ébahis de l'arbre éternel, ses yeux blancs prirent dès lors une teinte mauve, se garnissant parallèlement de six cercle concentriques noirs. De sa chevelure crème émergea alors deux fines excroissances blanches à forme cornique, à défaut d'être autre chose et son front s'ouvrit timidement en deux, faisant place à un unique œil vermeil, garnis également de six cercles concentriques et disposants de neufs étranges magatamas eux mêmes siégeant sur leurs lignes oculaires courbées.

Le pouvoir sillonnant ses veines, elle leva la main et, sans même se demander comment, elle fit disparaître le jus bleu de fruit divin envahissant les fibres de ses vêtements, collant à sa peau si bien que la bave d'escargots y aurait vue une rivalité.

Elle lui.. Elle leurs avait laissée une chance ! Cette opportunité si gracieusement tendue à cette espèce impure qui ne savait que détruire, corrompre !

Elle était la pire abomination qui jamais vue le jour au travers de l'histoire des espèces. Dangereuse.. Nombreuse.. Intelligente... Nombre d'atrocités découleraient indubitablement de son existence. Elle le voyait déjà au travers du temps.

Sous ses yeux, elle avait dérogé aux interdictions en souillant son bois de ses mains, de ses pieds. Elle avait même osée manger sa première création, son premier enfant sans aucunes remises en questions. Pire ! Elle l'avait humiliée en l'écrasant au sol dans un gaspillage absolument inacceptable.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle la vit.. Debout, forte, fière.. Et reluisante de _son_ pouvoir, l'abaissant au détartrage de liquides collants..

La haine s'installa alors en farouchement elle. Elle lui avait prit le don de sa toute première saison des amours, où ces si belles abeilles avaient alors dansées autour d'elle. Elle ne le pardonnerait pas, l'énergie bleue lui appartenait et à personne d'autre. Cette fille était un danger et bientôt son espèce le serrait au même titre. Elle ne pouvait permettre le monde de tomber dans le chaos futur que leur existence promettait.

Et puis déjà qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, un prénom ? La jeune erreur à ses racines se prénommait Kaguya si elle ne se trompait pas ? Pourquoi alors _elle_ , déesse parmi cette race qu'elle n'a même pas voulue n'en à pas ?!

Shinjuu n'était qu'un titre tout au plus, elle était quelqu'un tout de même bordel ! Infiniment supérieur à eux qui plus est ! Elle ne pouvait se permettre un tel écart dans l'évolution, c'était inconcevable. Si il lui fallait un nom, elle en aurait un.

Alors aujourd'hui, pour la première fois et la dernière fois au cours le l'existence, de _son_ existence, elle allait se dresser ! Se dresser de tout son prestige au nom de la paix ! De la pureté ! De la Vie ! Elle allait défendre toutes les merveilles qui furent et qui seront de cette imposteur de la supériorité. On ne se dressait pas impunément contre le monde, et ils allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends. La Terreur de Lucy.


End file.
